


just tell me (you love me)

by gargalesthesiaaa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, LIGHT LIGHT angst its barely there, Light Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i just think that them :']
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gargalesthesiaaa/pseuds/gargalesthesiaaa
Summary: george affectionately smiles, heart intertwining with the words he speaks next,“i love you.”-intentional lowercase
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 262
Collections: MCYT





	just tell me (you love me)

**Author's Note:**

> tiny lil drabble i wrote based on when dream + george left the vc in the tales of the smp stream yesterday :] pretty dialogue heavy, just a short thing, nothing too special
> 
> ty to alastair (b1rds0ng) for editing again <3

george leans back in his chair, watching the colourful avatars bounce across the screen with an amused look on his face.

“—shall murder the turtles!” ranboo’s loud voice filters through george’s headphones.

“i am on my way to turtle island as we speak,” ranboo says, character sprinting past george’s sight towards the piece of land in the middle of the ocean. george laughs when he sees bad jumping after him, sending an abundance of hits towards ranboos skin with a loud complaint.

“no— _ranboo_ !” bad sputters, “don’t kill the turtles, you— absolute _muffinhead_!”

a tiny _ding_ interrupts george’s. he spares a quick glance to the bottom right of his screen to see a discord notification from dream, who george assumed had left to go to the bathroom. he furrows his eyebrows in confusion, clicking on the small rectangle before it disappears.

_dream: can we talk ?_

george inhales quietly at the short message, worried thoughts coursing through his mind. he immediately tabs onto discord, muttering a quick excuse to the others that went unheard and clicking on dream’s profile picture on the side.

his message history immediately loads, and george types out a quick ‘ _sure’_ before clicking the call button.

the standard discord ringtone barely has time to finish its first ping before dream is picking up.

“dream?” george questions, concern laced with each letter that flows out of his mouth. “what’s wrong?”

“george,” dream breathes, tone suggesting he didn’t actually expect george to call. “ah, um,”

a few beats pass.

“... dream?”

“oh, sorry,”

george doesn’t like the tense silence passing by with each second. he doesn’t like that dream’s so obviously hiding something from him.

“if you’re going to say something, now would be a good time,” george teases slightly, and dream lets out a tiny laugh at that.

“uh— actually,” he pauses to nervously chuckle, “nevermind. it— it’s stupid.”

“it isn’t stupid if you asked me to call you about it, dream,” george speaks the words softly, as if wrapping dream in a blanket of security with the sentence.

“no— it really is stupid, i’m sorry, you can hang up now,” dream stammers, panic evident in his voice.

“dream, come on, tell me.” george presses, unease clawing at his stomach. _why does dream seem so nervous over this?_

“george—” the other man pleads.

“dream.” his eyebrow ticks up involuntarily like he’s chastising a dog.

dream seems to melt at the tender tone, sighing. george hears a bump on the other end of the line, and guesses dream has rested his head on his desk.

“i—” dream exhales slowly. “no, i’m serious, this is going to sound so stupid—”

“tell me anyways.” george keeps pushing. he knows this isn’t good for dream. he might end up bottling feelings in his heart, trying to fit water in an already overflowing jar. he knows that’s dream’s style, so george wants to prevent that from happening.

“okay, um. do— _fuck,_ ” dream trips over his words, struggling to piece together this one simple sentence. “do you—”

george waits until dream seems to gather himself, quiet reassurances swimming in his mind.

“do you, uh, actually think i'm annoying, george?”

that was unexpected.

“... what?” george has to ask, the absurdity of those words not making it through his mind.

“don’t make me say it again, asshole,” dream grumbles.

“dream, what the hell?” george explodes, incredulous. “what brought this on?”

“you. you just— you kept scolding me today during the bit and, and— i dont know, i just thought you genuinely thought that and that’s why you kept saying it— and i know it’s stupid! because now that i look back on it—” dream rambles animatedly.

“dream,” george starts.

“—of course you do, i mean, i was bothering you through the whole thing and even though i meant it as a bit i can’t help but think you actually meant it when you said i was annoying—”

_“dream!_ ” george repeats louder, interrupting dream and causing him to stop voicing his destructive thoughts. “why would you even think that?”

dream is shocked into silence, words stuck in his throat.

“you’re such an idiot.” george says after.

“hey!” dream exclaims.

“of course i don’t find you annoying.” he scolds, fiddling with his headphone cords. “i find it annoying when you can’t see that you’re literally perfect in every way.”

dream scoffs, unbelieving. “yeah, right.”

“i’m telling the truth, dumbass.” george pauses. “do you really think i’d date someone i found annoying?”

“well—”

“well nothing. checkmate, bitch.” 

dream wheezes loudly at that. “okay, okay, fine, you’ve convinced me.”

“have i?” george remarks skeptically.

“yes.” dream assures. george can hear the grin on his face, and its enough to ease his worries.

“we should probably get back to the other vc to play jackbox,” dream suggests, the sound of clicking starting on the other end.

“sure.” george inhales, debating something. “oh, and dream?”

“yeah?”

george affectionately smiles, heart intertwining with the words he speaks next,

“i love you.”

(once they’re back in the general vc, dream claims george admitted he loved him.

no one believed him.)

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading, i hope u enjoyed !! you can find me on my socials:
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/m3llohiii)  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nqther)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/netherwastaken/)


End file.
